Rescue
by See Jane Write
Summary: After a very difficult battle, Angel has to take drastic actions in order to keep Cordelia with them. AngelCordy.


Rescue

Summary: After a very difficult battle, Angel has to take drastic actions in order to keep Cordelia with them.

Author's Note: Random idea that struck me. Takes place around third season pre-"Couplet". Slight AU in that Groo did not come back at the end of "Waiting in the Wings".

* * *

"Angel!"

I heard her that time. Apparently she had called my name several times before, but I had not heard them. This time was different. She was frightened. Personally, I could not blame her. This was not supposed to take this long. She only saw two Mihilov demons in her vision. There had to be at least of dozen of them by the time we arrived here.

"Angel."

Her voice was panicked. Quieter, but I could still detect that fear in her body. As I delivered a quick punch to the demon in front of me, I scanned the area for her. She was near. I turned slowly. Gunn and Wesley were busy stabbing the last of the demons. At least, I think it was the last. Frightened, Fred hovered near the side of the abandoned building with her hands covering her eyes.

Wait. Where was she? I did not hear another word out of her. She was not calling my name. I focused on the demon in front of me only long enough to snap its neck. Before I heard its body hit the asphault, I rushed over towards the entrance to the alley. That was the last place I remember seeing her.

"Cordy!" I called loudly. "Cordelia!"

I did not hear a response. No. This could not be happening to me. She has to be around here somewhere. I will find her. I have to find her.

"Cordelia," I tried again.

"Angel," Gunn said as he and Wesley approached me. Gunn was leaning on Wesley for support. I could see the blood on his shirt. During the battle, everything had been wiped from my mind. Now I was regaining focus. My friends were hurt. I had to help them.

"Where is she?" I asked. First things first. I had to make sure that we were all alive. Cordelia was not huddled around with the rest of us.

Wesley eased Gunn down to the ground. I did not like his behavior. Something bad was happening. I could tell.

"Where is she?" I repeated.

Wesley simply pointed to the other end of the alley. Before he could say anything, I ran over. "Cordy," I called once more. I heard a muffled sound. She was very close. I knelt down next to the slain body of one of the demons. Underneath the body was a thin leg. I recognized the jeans and sneakers. Cordelia.

I quickly tossed the demon to the side and pulled Cordelia up into my lap. "Cordy," I whispered. "Please, don't."

"Don't worry, Angel," I heard her rasp. Her body shuddered slightly before she could say anything else. "It doesn't hurt anymore."

I traced my fingers along her face soothingly. Her breath was slowing down. I could feel her pulse fading. "No," I said softly. "NO!"

This could not be happening. I couldn't lose her. This was not her time. She had a gift. I knew that she was meant to save more people. Who could tell how many lives she had already touched? She was not supposed to die yet.

"I'll be…ok," Cordelia whispered. I saw her eyes close. I felt her blood draining from her body. The wound was somewhere on her torso. I knew that. Her blood was flowing onto my pants.

No. This was not the end for her. If nothing else, I was not ready to lose her. I loved her. I needed her.

I looked at her wound. The blood was flowing too rapidly. There was no way an ambulance could get here in time to save her. We were miles from any decent hospital. Even the non-decent ones were too far to get her there in time by foot. The car was a couple blocks away from here. I should have sent Wesley to get it. Idiot.

I had only a couple seconds left. There was only one thing that I could do. I brought Cordelia's body closer to my mouth. "I love you," I whispered to her before I sunk my teeth into her neck. As I started sucking her blood, I searched for something mildly sharp on the ground. Shattered glass. That would work.

Once I had drunk enough of her blood, I propped her unconscious body against my shoulders. I dug the glass into my wrist with enough force to break the skin. I quickly tilted Cordelia's neck backwards and allowed my blood to flow into her open mouth. Once I had finished, I picked her up in my arms.

"Angel," I heard Wesley say as he approached, "what did you do?" He shook his head in horror. "What did you DO?"


End file.
